


She's My Man

by Exquisiteliltart



Series: Swan Queen Week Tropes 2015 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crisco, F/F, G, G!P, Girl Penis, Humor, Magic Cock, OUAT - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P, written for sq week 'trapped together' trope. Emma gets cursed and doesn't want Regina to know, but when she finally discovers her secret they have an even bigger problem to deal with. Thanks to Griffin0Pheonixfor the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Man

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you Space_dementia55 for editing, you've been so great!

"There you are," Regina snapped as if she had made a grand discovery. She found Emma sitting behind her desk in the Sheriff's office.

Just where she was supposed to be.

Emma slammed the spell book on her desk shut and quickly hit "close all" on her browser tabs. She gave Regina a forced smile and tried not to look guilty.

She felt really damned guilty.

"Here, I am: at work, working."

Regina slid into the office and dropped her purse on the visitor's chair before perching her butt on the side of Emma's desk and turning her head to look her girlfriend up and down. That inquisitive searching gaze never failed to give Emma shivers. She really wished Regina wouldn't check her out like that, and if she'd just move away from her desk back across the room, that would also be in the best interest of both parties.

"You know why I'm here," Regina crossed her arms and steeled her jaw. She waited for a response and stared expectantly at Emma.

"Cause you want to discuss dinner options for tonight? I told you I'm fully prepared to make any variety of hamburger helper-"

"Knock it off, Emma," Regina interrupted, sounding tense and snappish. Emma blinked in concern as her heart rate increased.

"I need to know." Regina ground out the words, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing…God, Regina I'm perfectly fine…just a bit stressed out," Emma knew she couldn't tell her what had happened. She also knew she had been behaving differently for almost two weeks and Regina had been on her ass about it every single day.

"Funny, I don't buy it. You've been using this stress excuse, but here you sit: staring at your computer and thumbing through a spell book like it's an entertainment magazine. You haven't responded to any of my usual stress relief remedies…and that, dear Emma, is a problem."

"You mean sex?" Emma knew exactly what she meant. She had rebuked Regina's multiple attempts to initiate sexual contact for nearly 14 days. She was out of excuses, but truly she thought she could reverse the spell by now.

"Damned fairies…" Emma muttered under her breath, but Regina overheard. It wasn't any normal spell either. It seemed Emma's curse shared commonalities with Pinocchio's curse: whenever she lied the thing grew.

"What do those insipid fairies have to do with our sex life?" Regina asked, trying to keep her tone even and calm, as far as Emma could tell.

Emma let out a breath, "It's nothing to do with you Regina, and I promise as soon as…."

"Please do not tell me you still have your period, because if it's really been going on for two weeks you need to see a doctor, and don't lie because your box of tampons is still unopened…"

"Diva cup," Emma lied, "It's really handy, and saves a ton of money…I don't why I hadn't used one before."

"You have been teasing me for two weeks with no- no—payoff! Do you think I enjoy when you jiggle my breasts around like they are puppets and slobber all over them while I'm trying to read in bed?"

"Yeah...I mean, I like it, playing with your boobs helps me work out my problems, and it clears my mind…its great stress relief. You should try squeezing your own boobs whenever you get worked up. I swear by it. "

Regina glared at her in a way that suggested Regina didn't feel the same about Emma's form of foreplay.

"Emma," Regina tilted her head in warning. "What did the fairies do to you?"

"Oh, yeah…um, nothing really," Emma scooted her chair forward and cupped her hands over her lap unable to tell Regina the truth. 'The truth' was starting to stiffen up in her underwear. The damned 'truth' had a mind of its own, and there was no one Emma could talk to, and nothing she could do about it.

It had all started nearly 2 weeks ago, when some very distraught fairies came to the Sheriff because of their missing ring. After a series of confusing false starts, Emma finally realized they meant a 'fairy ring' and not like a finger ring, ring.

Apparently, a fairy ring is just a circle of flowers and toadstools. Someone had ruined it. After examining the scene of the crime and making a few calls, Emma discovered that local florist and 'Game of Thorns' business owner, Mo French, had picked the fairies' roses from their ring to sell in his shop.

After, the misunderstanding was rectified, the fairies wanted to show their gratitude. They took the Sheriff out for coffee, and some rather intimate girl talk ensued. Somehow Emma ended up with a piece of paper and on it was a spell written in fairy. Of course, Emma didn't read or speak fairy language, and her grip on Elvish wasn't so great, but she was trying. She typed out the spell and put it through google translate from fairy to Elvish and then from Elvish to English.

It looked pretty straight forward: a spell to stop menstruation. The asexual fairies used it all the time and Emma was totally down with stopping hers. She wasn't sure how she got onto the topic with the fairies, but she was willing to try it at least.

So after lighting a candle, and calling up her magic she recited the spell. First, the pros: it had stopped her period effectively. The cons, #1: she now had a penis; #2: Regina was going to kill her.

They often had talks about the dangers and risks of using magic, but Emma had of course, gone too far by taking a second rate fairy spell and changing her anatomy. Worse yet, it was kind of a little puny penis. Not at all impressive. Emma didn't even know if that was what the spell was supposed to do or if something had been lost in the haphazard translation.

Having a dick wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Emma had taken to wearing billowy sun dresses and large skirts as opposed to her form hugging jeans. Whenever she was anywhere near Regina the thing came to life, tingling and pulsing. It was torturous and curiously growing in size and width every time she told a lie….even a little fib. The irony was that she had enacted the spell to be able to have more sex, and have sex more often; with Regina and here she was hiding a magic cock under a floral skirt. Just her luck.

The thing Emma hadn't anticipated was that the spell seemed to be lasting. She assumed that the dick would just be occupying the space between her legs temporarily during the 5 or so days of her period, but here it was staying far beyond its welcome.

And Emma was going crazy. Regina was going even crazier.

Of course, she had tried to undo the damned spell, but the once friendly fairies had given her their famous line when it came to all things actually helpful regarding magic: "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

In frustration, Emma had tried to beat the thing into submission. The first night, she'd turned up some music in the bathroom, and taken a bubble bath. As soon as the warm water began to relax her body, the dick started to harden and the tip broke through the water. She wrapped her palm around the shaft and shook it.

That felt alright, but didn't really provide relief or satisfaction. So she stroked it up and down squeezing and twisting around the head of it, just watching and hoping it would deflate or shrivel—whatever it was supposed to do. It had been a very long time since she'd had any time with any sort of penis that wasn't the silicone variety. This thing was sensitive and big, but like the various toys she'd had: the damn thing wouldn't cum. No matter how much she jerked on it or pinched it.

Jerking her back into the present, Regina eyed her suspiciously. Emma met her gaze and rocked forward in her chair.

"Is it because-? You don't find me attractive anymore, is that it?" Regina parted her lips and blinked rapidly as she summoned her courage to ask the obvious question.

Emma groaned and closed her eyes to try and shut out the guilt she was feeling. The exact opposite was true. Regina looked like lollipop flavored sex on a stick to Emma's deprived and testosterone infused body.

"No, no…it's the opposite of that, I swear," Emma bemoaned, unable to say anything else to assuage her girlfriend's fears.

Regina swallowed and moved off of the desk, she circled around to the doorway, and Emma sighed in relief. Her twitching member calmed down just a bit. It was as if the damned thing could sense Regina close by and responded accordingly.

"Then fuck me. Right here, right now," Regina played her ace in the hole. She started to hoist her skirt, revealing her tanned toned thighs, inch by inch. Emma couldn't turn away.

"I uh…want to, but anyone could walk in at any time…I mean we're in public," Emma felt a haze of lust cloud her vision, her protest sounding weak and scrawny.

"That's never stopped us before," Regina closed the door to the office and turned the lock. It did nothing to keep them from view as the Sheriff's office was surrounded by glass windows. "Don't make me steal your keys and lock you in a cell, Sheriff."

"I can't!" Emma cried forcefully in a panicked voice. She couldn't let Regina see her condition, and she had contemplated just screwing Regina senseless with her mouth and fingers, but the needy, dick had a mind of its own and Emma knew if she started anything sexual she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Why the hell not?!" Regina bellowed, and then calmed, she dropped her hiked up skirt and busied herself smoothing it back into place. Deciding that the screaming approach wasn't going to get her anywhere, she tried something more seductive.

"How about you let me service you then, hmm?"

"Thanks, I'm good," Emma squeaked. She gripped the edge of her desk as her dick pulsed in joy at the prospect. She wanted to yell at the damn thing to get ahold of itself.

"Fine. I'm through negotiating sexual favors. Let me sit in your lap and you can rest your chin on my shoulder and watch me take care of myself," Regina tapped the surface of the desk impatiently. "How can you possibly object to that?"

There was no way she could let Regina sit in her lap.

"Um, I think I do need to go to the doctor…I'm sorry," Emma looked down at the floor and tried to force her erection down. The damn thing acted like an over stimulated dog, and it was growing bigger by the second, like a damned magic beanstalk!

"Emma, stand up!" Regina commanded. She was exasperated and had tried everything that usually worked in her arsenal of seduction: sheriff's desk, offering to eat her out, offering to touch herself and let Emma watch. Usually, by now they'd be halfway into round two.

"No, please…Regina, I promise when I'm feeling better I will fuck you six ways to Sunday," Emma pleaded, needing Regina to get out of there. She couldn't hold on much longer with all the temptation.

"Do I need to make you an appointment with Dr. Whale or Dr. Hopper? Because you look just fine physically…more than fine to me, dear, but I suppose that's because I haven't had you in weeks…" Regina laid on the guilt trip. She was like a volcano quietly building up pressure until she just had to blow.

The idea of consulting either doctor about her magical cursed cock made Emma shake her head in horror. "I'll be fine; I just need a little more time. I can make my own appointment."

Regina nodded skeptically, and sighed heavily. "If that's how you feel, I'll just be on my way…."

She started for the door, and fumbled with the lock, "I think you better plan on sleeping on the couch until you resolve whatever issue you have."

"I would tell you if I could, but you—," Emma rolled backwards in her chair just a bit, making sure that Regina couldn't see any of her impressive bulge from across the office. In a flash, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple and reappeared straddling Emma's lap, her hands were locked firmly around Emma's neck and her knees were on either side of her thighs.

She grinned dangerously at Emma, who scarcely had time to panic, before lowering her ass down onto Emma. Emma moaned audibly as the first bit of Regina's warmth brushed against her sensitive cock. She gripped the handles of her chair in desperation as her hips pushed up on their own.

"Fuck…" Emma muttered and closed her eyes; Regina's jaw dropped and she ground her hips down against Emma's to test out and discover the appendage that certainly didn't belong there.

"Are you? Emma, are you wearing a strap-on under your ridiculous skirt?" Regina asked, swirling her hips around and shimmying her skirt higher over her legs so she could get the full effect. Emma just grunted negatively. The searing pleasure seemed to course through her body; the cock acted like a sensitive conduit sucking in the friction and heat from Regina as she rubbed herself against it.

"No…it's not a strap on," Emma panted, finding verbalization extremely difficult. She also found it impossible to keep her focus and her resolve to push Regina off of her and keep her dirty fairy spell secret.

"It's real!" Regina exclaimed in wonder, she greedily slipped her fingers under the elastic of Emma's skirt and down her boxer shorts to wrap her hand around her big hard cock. "This…is why you have flat out refused to have sex with me? Because you grew a cock?"

"Ye-ah," Emma stuttered, barely registering Regina's words. She couldn't tell if she was furious or in awe. All she could do was let her long deprived body enjoy Regina's exploring fingers.

"Why, it's got to be 8 inches long? You're telling me you've been hiding this, this whole time? Oh, Emma, why?" Regina withdrew her hand suddenly and grabbed Emma's face, pinching her cheeks to force her to look her in the eye.

"I don't know…cause you'd be mad, and I thought it would go away…the fairies…"

"You got this from the fairies? Those evil, monstrous tricksters!" Regina's face changed from a mask of wonderful discovery to disdain and worry.

"They're nuns!" Emma said the first thing that jumped into her mind in her defense.

"Yes, well I cursed them to be nuns as a sort of irony, which was clearly lost on you!" Regina licked her lips, too excited by Emma's hard dick to stay mad for long. She ripped Emma's waist band back and down, letting her cock out like a prairie dog popping out of its prairie hole. The thing was finally free, and had Regina's full attention. It started to throb in need; Emma wanted nothing more than for Regina to touch it again.

"Please…" Emma embarrassed herself by asking.

"Please what?" Regina challenged.

"Will you please put me out of my misery?" Emma begged, not even knowing what she wanted Regina to do, but she needed something.

Regina slid off the chair and knelt on her knees while bringing Emma's ass to edge of her seat, and in process bringing her lips so close to her aching dick. Regina taunted her by circling her mouth so close to the soft flesh that Emma could feel her warm breath wafting over her shaft. She whispered angrily, "I could say two words and have this thing removed for good… is that what you want?"

"Um…" Emma didn't want that… she did, she wanted her vagina back and things to go back to normal, but now that Regina knew her secret and was so horny and so close, she had to see how this would play out. Some women would love to be in this position, and Emma quickly realized she was one of them. "No, don't make it go away…yet."

Regina feigned ignorance, "You like it? Have you been holed up in here and in the bathtub playing with your new toy without me? I'm very upset about this…why shouldn't I punish you for keeping something this 'huge' a secret from me?"

Emma drew in a ragged breath, the sight of Regina eyeing her member like a piece of cake caused it harden further. She imagined how soft and pliant Regina's mouth was and how good it would feel if she just licked it a little. Emma gripped the shaft in her palm and stroked upwards in attempt to get some relief, but Regina pried her hand off of it and threw it back onto the armrests of the chair. "Uh, uh…this is mine now. Only I get to touch it…or not touch it."

"I haven't played with it…that much, I swear," Emma confessed.

"What have you done with it then?" Regina asked genuinely curious.

"I tried to get it to…you know, go off… but I can't make it work, it just gets super hard every time I see you and then it eventually goes down, but it won't go away… and this is really embarrassing, but my…um, balls keep getting bigger."

"Such a shame," Regina said mockingly. She cocked her head to the side and rested her cheek on Emma's thigh; tentatively she used just her index finger to trace the veins and contours of the cock. "And here, if you would have just told me what idiocy you had wrapped yourself up in, you could have been fucking me raw with this glorious tool for the past 2 weeks."

Emma clenched her thighs, and watched Regina's torture device of a finger casually toy with her. This was the longest she'd let herself look at it, and now she was feeling so stupid for hiding the thing from Regina. Perhaps she wouldn't be getting teased so much if she would have been honest.

"Do you want to…get on it?" Emma felt desperate, and she was embarrassed at her rather odd question, but with Regina pinching and circling the head of it with her fingers she was so ready to cum. Maybe if she was able to put it inside for just a second she could finally have her release. A second was all it would take at this point.

"Now you're asking me to spread my legs and sink down onto your shameful cock? Now you want me?" Regina was so full of aggressive questions; she should have been an investigative journalist.

"Yes!" Emma was through with conscious reasoning, but she said the wrong thing, implying that she hadn't wanted Regina before her little buddy (that's what she'd been calling it) got all hard and demanding.

Without warning, Regina lifted her head, wrapped her hand around the base of the cock like she was grabbing a microphone. She rubbed the tip of it against her wet lips and then sucked it into her open mouth, hard and deep. Emma, overtaken by the sudden overwhelming pleasure of having her long neglected buddy so enthusiastically swallowed and sucked lifted her ass off the chair and pushed even deeper into her mouth and screamed.

Regina pulled it out, trailing saliva down off of it and breathing. She had to spend a moment catching her breath, "Careful Emma, this is your warning. I want to play with you: taste you, suck you and bounce up and down on your cock until I cum all over it, but you have to keep yourself under control."

"Okay, I can do that, I'll stay really still," Emma nodded rapidly, staring in confusion from Regina to her spit coated cock: the thing seemed to stretch and grow even bigger before her eyes.

Regina stood up and removed her panties trailing the slinky black garment over Emma's face and making sure she got the scent of her, so she'd know just how turned on and ready she was. "And so you know, since you were so deceptive and didn't come to me to help you with your big problem, that cock is mine now. I'm going to do whatever I want, and your pleasure doesn't matter to me at all."

Emma was certain that no matter what Regina did to her it would feel good, so she just nodded in agreement and sat back, lifting her dick up to give Regina full access. She straddled her once again and slowly, slowly guided it to her entrance, rubbing it up and down to coat it in her natural lubricant before putting the large tip of it inside. Emma's knuckles were turning white from gripping the armrest, and she felt certain she was about to rip it off.

"God, I think it's getting even bigger, what a monster!" Regina exclaimed, but the grin on her face as she sunk down onto the shaft betrayed her shock.

To Emma, Regina's pussy felt so divine: all warm, wet pulsing walls that fit her like a glove.

"Mmm, remind me to send those fucking fairies a gift basket of acorns and honeysuckle."

"Okay, yeah…honeysuckle…fairies go nuts for that stuff…" Emma let her eyes close and she reclined in her chair as Regina began to lift her ass and then lower it down, she'd lift and lower every motion precise, while Emma let herself get lost in the feeling of pleasure.

"You're slacking, dear, rub my clit, and rub it right while I fuck you…it's the least you can do for me, I need this," Regina ordered, squeezing Emma's shoulders with her hands as she started to lose control of her breathing. Emma hopped to the task at hand, and reached between their bodies to circle her fingers around Regina's clit. She alternated pressure and speed in just the way she knew her girlfriend preferred.

"I didn't even know you liked cock," Emma panted, she felt so close to the edge, but it was unbearably frustrating that she couldn't seem to get there. Everything was building up inside her, like it was pushing and stretching her body to the max. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

"I didn't know I did either, but it's part of you and I love you, darling, so I'm willing to ride it out…" Regina was speeding up, shaking her ass and moving erratically all over Emma's lap, swirling her hips as her thighs trembled from the strain.

The thing was Emma could feel the cursed thing swelling even as Regina fucked her. This time she wasn't even thinking about lying. The spell was out of control. Emma needed to focus. She busted Regina's breasts free of her shirt, which was unbelievably easy. She squeezed her boobs and rolled her nipples around her fingers as she always did when she needed relief.

Now, Regina may say she didn't enjoy it, but she never protested or stopped Emma from her indulgence, and judging from the hearty screams of pleasure and insistent and pressing, overly loud "yes's" tumbling from her lips, she was really enjoying Emma, dick and all.

It was only another second and Regina was cumming all over her lap and all over the cock, arching her back and rocking fitfully as Emma wrapped her arms around her to steady her. After a few come down kisses, Regina righted herself and smiled at Emma. "That was marvelous!"

Emma frowned, "Looked like it, but I wouldn't know...I still haven't orgasmed."

Regina stared at her in disbelief, her eyes widening. She set her jaw, "This simply won't do. What good is having a cursed cock if you can't even enjoy it? Let me work with it, I'll force that orgasm out of you."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Emma muttered, even though it was becoming difficult to speak. She felt overly engorged and snug still nestled inside Regina, but the anticipation was simply killing her.

Regina tried to dismount Emma's lap, but found she couldn't move. She placed both feet on the floor and tried again to get off of her. She didn't budge. It appeared the cock had grown while inside of her to the point that they were literally stuck together.

Regina gave Emma a worried glance, and resettled herself. The dick was pulsing and as hard as ever.

Never one to give up after a few failures, Regina leaned forward and forced herself to try and relax her inner muscles, but they were already as relaxed as they were ever going to be in her post orgasmic state. She made a face and pushed down on Emma's thighs, wiggling over the dick like she was on a sit n'spin.

"That feels amazing! Do that again...oh my god," Emma let her body go limp, unable to help Regina try and extricate her pussy from the cock. She was enjoying the process too much.

"Emma, this is a problem, and you need to get that thing under control. We are trapped together. Anyone could walk in here and see us like this! What if we, God forbid, have to call someone to help?" Regina was getting worked up at the thought of calling Snow White to bring a packet of lube and a bucket of water. Regina blinked and started to frantically fondle her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Emma groaned at the sight of Regina with her tussled hair and her rucked up skirt, touching herself. "Are you trying to make it worse!"

"You said my boobs were a calming force; I didn't think it would hurt to try."

"Is it working?" Emma asked, cringing and trying to avert her gaze. She looked up at the ceiling. She never ever should have trusted the fairies for menstrual relief. If they ever got through this situation, it was going to be a cautionary lesson for the ages. Perhaps, one day in the distant future she and Regina would look back and laugh.

"No…I think we need to call someone," Regina said, forcing Emma to look at her and their joined nether regions. Regina's eyes were darting around crazily and she was starting to pant.

"Are you getting horny again?" Emma reached up and smoothed a sweat soaked strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

"Don't judge me!" Regina roared and then sunk down on Emma's lap, as she started to wiggle her hips again. "Look at this mess we're in. I can't help it. You've got me...overstimulated."

Emma blew out a breath and gripped the chair. Her ass was starting to go numb as well as her balls...she never thought she'd experience that sensation.

"Do what you have to do...just hurry up."

Regina started to grunt and then without barely even moving she had another orgasm. At the optimal moment, Emma used all of her strength to grab Regina by the waist and pull her up. They almost popped apart, but it was to no avail. She sunk back down finding they were as stuck together even more than before.

"Great, just great! Call Snow...call whoever...just get me off of your magical dick," Regina growled, falling forward and resting her face against Emma's chest.

"Okay...this is already so embarrassing. This is why I didn't want to tell you about this," Emma whined in humiliation as she scooted her chair inch by inch with her feet forward so she could reach the phone.

She grumbled angrily as she dialed her mother. The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Dad?"

Regina burrowed her red face in tighter.

"Um...I need help...No, it's not life threatening, but Regina and I are in a...sticky situation...bring some lube maybe? Oh, yeah, butter might work...I don't care if mom was saving it to make a pie, I'll buy you a whole tub if you just come down to Sheriff's station right now…"

Emma winced as Charming started to bombard her with questions.

"No, I don't think you need your gun...no, I'm not being held hostage...well, actually in a sense maybe…Okay, thanks...and Dad, whatever you may see today you have to keep it a secret forever...I know you're better at that than Mom...please hurry….okay, bye."

Regina rallied after the call; she lifted her head and shook it at Emma, "I can't believe you haven't had an orgasm yet. This is the worst magic spell I've ever seen. Fairies."

"My Dad is coming down with a tub of butter…" Emma squeezed her eyes shut and felt Regina kiss her sweetly. She lifted Emma's chin with her finger and smiled. "Once we get out of this, I'm going to fix it, and then you have to promise: no more amateur spell translations or enactments."

"I promise."

"Then I'll show you how a magic dick is really done, but I get to have the cock next time."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I really don't see what the fuss is all about anyway. This thing is always in my way, and always on my mind."

A few minutes later, they heard a truck pull up outside the station, the tires screeched to a halt. Then rapid footfalls echoed down the hall, and Regina tucked in her boobs and pulled her skirt over her ass as best she could to preserve her decency. They weren't really able to hide anything.

"Emma! I brought the Crisco Emma where are you!"

"Hey, yeah, just slide it across the floor into the office...don't look-," Emma shouted just as she saw Charming's curious face pop up in the window in front of the office.

"Ahh! I don't want to know what the emergency is," Charming opened the door just enough and slid the Crisco in a whoosh across the floor and Emma stopped it with her foot. He sounded traumatized. "I'll be out here if you need anything else."

Emma was trying to hold Regina steady as she leaned over precariously and grabbed the tub of Crisco off the floor. "Okay, Dad, whatever you do, do not look in here!"

She pulled off the lid when she sat back up, and then decided on impulse to try and stand up. "Wrap your legs around me."

"I'm not listening!" Charming yelled from outside the door.

Regina didn't say anything; her mortified expression said it all. They both grabbed a handful of Crisco and reached blindly between them to work the slippery stuff anywhere they could reach. "I had a ring that I couldn't get off when my fingers swelled up during my pregnancy with Henry…"

"Maybe save the anecdotes about my son for another time…" Regina fumbled as she felt Emma squeeze her Crisco coated finger around her stretched entrance.

"I was just going to say Crisco helped me slide it right off...okay, now move your ass a bit, like you did before...I think I have blue balls...is that a real thing?"

"I can still hear you!" Charming chimed in…

"Sorry, Dad….if it's any consolation I think it's working!"

Regina slipped around on Emma's Crisco covered shaft, while Emma moaned from the new sensation. "Stop that!" Regina slapped her shoulder. "You're making it even more humiliating."

"Pretty sure that's not possible," Emma groaned and pushed on Regina, while using all of her weight to pull her ass back as she tried to get free of Regina's iron trap of a vagina. Her heels scraped along the floor and her toes lifted off, it reminded her of the time she was trying to get a lid off a pickle jar. Except in this scenario she had a pickle and Regina was the jar.

"Harder!" Regina yelled as she used all the leverage she could muster to yank herself free, she looked like a jockey riding a Stallion in the Kentucky derby. With the two of their forces combined along with the miraculous Crisco, they finally parted. Both women were sent sprawling in opposite directions.

Emma jumped up first, her hand automatically gripped her throbbing and now huge appendage as she crossed the room to check on Regina.

"Get that thing away from me!" Regina screeched, appropriately averse to the thought of any more contact with Emma's dick. She scrambled to her feet, and pushed her clothes down, limping out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Emma lurched forward and then stopped in her tracks, her dick was begging for attention.

"I'm going to erase your father's memory of this entire event!"

"What about my dick?" Emma asked in worry. The thing felt heavy, Crisco-y and burdensome.

"Figure it out with the fairies!" Regina answered dismissively.

"Hey, you're just going to walk away? Remember that my dick gave you two orgasms…"

"She hasn't done the memory spell yet, please stop!" Charming reminded her pleadingly.

But Emma barely heard him, and her attention drifted from Regina. She turned toward the corner and pulled up her dress to look at the size of her lie loving, traitorous cock. She could barely get her hand around it, but the Crisco felt nice and slick as her palm stroked up and down, faster and faster. She threw her head back as her hips pitched forward.

Finally, she came...two weeks' worth of pent up man juice. She practically wrote "Regina" on the far wall of her office. It was epic, but it was also a secret she would keep to herself. As soon as she had orgasmed and expelled herself the dick deflated like a balloon losing air, and then disappeared in a faint cloud of purple smoke.

Emma swiped her hand between her legs, never so happy to feel that her vagina was back and wholly intact!

She had learned quite the lesson.


End file.
